Unraveling
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A GerIta fanfic for Hetalia (Germany x Italy). A little lemon oneshot that isn't too bad, but still pretty smutty. Italia suddenly pushes down Germany, certainly giving them a moment of... um... just read it. Rated M for sexual content and stuff. (Sorry I meant to spell the word 'shisu' as 'scheisse', so small spelling error. I was too lazy to go back and fix it, sorry for that)


~I have no idea what made me write this, but oh well, I love this shipping. Anyways, please enjoy Friends. I really hope you all do.~

"Italy, w-what are you doing?!" Germany exclaimed in shock after being pushed down and landing on the hard, oak wood floor, pinned down by an expressionless Italy.

The italian didn't answer him, just continued to stare down at the pinned german, helpless against his sudden strength, holding Germany down.

"Italia, g-get off of me." Germany said with a bit more force, struggling to sit up and push Italy off of him, but failing. _Shisu, when did Italia get so strong? He's normally so weak... or, at least, I thought he was._

Italy's grip on Germany' arms tightened as he suddenly smiled and let out a low chuckle, making the german go still, hearing a weird note to the italian's voice that made a strange fluttering sensation enter his stomach.

"Germany..." Italy said quietly, making Germany's breathing stop as the italian leaned down and whispered in his ear, "...I want you."

Germany's heart also stopped for a long moment at the italian's words before racing ahead as his brain was left in the dust, struggling to understand what was happening.

It was hard for him to think coherently with Italia's hot breathe on his neck, slowly going down as he placed soft, warm kisses on him, making the german's breathe hitch slightly.

Germany suddenly became very aware of Italy's close proximity as the italian's body radiated heat, only succeeding in making the german want that space between them to evaporate so he could embrace it.

Instead of pushing Italy away like Germany's brain was telling him to and instead of pulling him closer like his body begged for, he turned his head to place a small, but lingering kiss to Italy's cheek.

"I...I lo-lo..." Germany choked out in a harsh whisper, struggling to get the words out as Italy looked at him in quiet astonishment.

Before Germany could finish his sentence, Italy roughly pressed his lips against his to silence him, too impatient to let Germany's already clear message be said; wanting him too much to control himself completely.

Italy pulled back to smile at a surprised and blushing german and, quietly, said, "I love you, too, Germany."

Italy pressed his mouth against Germany's again, less roughly than before, and Germany kissed back, their lips moving in sync almost perfectly.

Germany gently placed his hand on Italy's cheek, the italian leaning towards the touch almost immediatly.

Italy gasped in shock as he suddenly found himself on the floor underneath a panting german, looking down at the italian with hooded eyes.

"Ger-many..." Italy panted out, bringing his hands to rest on the german's broad shoulders as Germany's arms were wrapped around the tiny italian.

Germany pulled Italy in for another kiss, his lips parted enough for the italian to sneak his tongue into the velvet warmth of the german's mouth, making Germany gasp and moan lightly in response, much to Italy's delight.

Germany, after a moment, shyly mimicked the action and slipped his tongue into Italy's mouth, warmth surrounding him in an almost intense way.

It made him want to moan, but he held back as he heard Italy let out a loud, long moan of his own when the german unconciously pressed his crotch against the italian's also growing bulge.

Germany pulled away slightly to see a bright red Italy, almost as red as a tomato; the german swallowed hard in response to the expression of pleasure clearly on the italian's face as they stared at eachother with lust and love filled gazes.

"Italia..." Germany managed to get out through a constricted throat, making him swallow hard again as his eyes traveled over the italian's body.

Seeing disheveled clothing that showed Italy's sweat glistening on his torso, it weirdly invited the german to lean down and bite him softly, sucking on the skin, kissing it before going to the next spot on his chest and neck, enjoying the little pants and moans of pleasure he got out of the italian.

"G-ger... many..." Italy moaned out when Germany bit into a really sensitive sweet spot. "G-germany, please..." The italian moaned out again, making the german stop what he was doing and lift his head to look at him.

"What, Italy?" Germany murmered, making Italy shiver from the tone of voice the german used. "P-please... Germany..." Italy tried again, but failing to get the words out.

Finally, Italy grabbed Germany's wrist and guided him up to his head towards his hair curl. "P-please... t-touch it..."

Germany looked at Italy in confusion, but obliged and gently touched Italy's hair curl, making the italian arch his back with a gasp, moaning loudly in response to such a light caress.

Germany was dumbfounded that such a sensitive place could be on your head, let alone your hair, but the german didn't waste time and began rubbing it, gently, but hard enough to get a louder moan from the italian.

"Germany...! F-faster... please!" Italy begged, making Germany blush lightlyt, but then had a better idea. Slowly and gently caressing Italy's hair curl, the german took his other hand and, unbuttoning the italian's jeans, stuck his hand inside and took hold of his fully erect cock, almost oozing precum, and worked it with long, slow pumps.

Italy almost screamed at the heightened pleasure, mouth agape and writhing under Germany in just pure bliss. The way Italy responded was just such a turn on for the german that he almost came just at the sight.

Within a few more pumps and gentle rubs, Germany knew Italy was at the brink of cumming. Just as the italian was about to cum, the german pulled his hands away, making Italy wine in protest, wiggling closer in an attempt to get the feeling back.

"Italia... I...I love you." Germany said and, before Italy could say anything, felt something wet and hot surround his aching cock, making the italian gasp and moan, body quaking uncontrollably as he layed there writhing and feeling himself unravelling at the sensation of Germany's mouth surrounding him.

Not long after, Italy exploded in pure exctasy, coming undone before the german's eyes; Germany accepted his reward happily.

Finally, coming down from nirvana, Italy calmed down a bit and felt more than saw Germany pick him up from the hard wood floor and carry him to the german's bed.

Carefully setting Italy down and covering him with a blanket before climbing into bed beside him, Germany pulled the italian to him, wrapping his arms gently around Italy's neck and softly petting his hair as he soothed him.

Germany's breathing lulled Italy to sleep with a smile painted on both of them as they cuddled close together, their love only intensified.


End file.
